Trouble for Two
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: Sequel to "Two Kinds of Trouble". Trunks and Steffany have been going out for awhile now. But then a rumor is spread and Trunks loses her to the hottest guy in school. Can Trunks get Stef to know the truth? TxOC
1. The Rumor

PWA: I'm back! I told you I would have the sequel out soon! Veggie- chan?  
  
Vegeta: Why must I always do this?  
  
PWA: Because I said so! : P  
  
Vegeta: grumbles Angel does not own DBZ. She does however own Steffany, Jack, and anyone else she made up in the story.  
  
PWA: Thank you! Please r&r!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Trouble for Two  
  
Chapter 1. The Rumor  
  
"Hey Stef, come here a sec." A fellow sophomore said to her.  
  
"What is it Cassie?" Steffany answered her rolling her eyes in annoyance. She had a feeling what this was about.  
  
"Well we didn't want to be the ones to have to tell you but . . ." The red haired Mari began.  
  
"But there's something you should know about Trunks." The black haired Cassie finished.  
  
"What do you mean guys? If this is another trick to get Trunks and I to split you can forget it." Stef said and turned to go. Trunks and Steffany are by far the hottest people in school so everyone always tries to get them to brake up.  
  
"No we mean it! We saw Trunks with Ambyr!" Mari stated.  
  
"The freshman?"  
  
"Yeah, we saw them making out behind the bleachers today in P.E." Cassie said.  
  
"Are you serious? I swear if you're pulling my leg . . ." Stef said as she was getting very angry.  
  
"Would we lie to you?! Wait . . . don't answer that." Mari said in a blonde tone 'cause everyone knows she dyes her hair red.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" Steffany screamed and took off down the hall to find Trunks.  
  
"Thanks girls, here's your $50." Jack said as he came out of the shadows. His brown hair down to eyes and the tan skin of an Italian. "Soon Stef will be mine!" Then he started laughing manically.  
  
"Dude, that senior is freaking me out! Let's get out of here."  
  
"Right behind you Cassie." Mari said and began following Cassie. "Why did we even do business with that guy anyway? I mean Stef's our friend."  
  
"Yeah, but I know what we can do to get our minds off it."  
  
"Shopping!!!" The two girls said together and ran out of the school doors.  
  
()()()  
  
"Trunks!" Stef yelled as she got up to him. He and Goten were talking waiting for her to show up to go home. (It's after school by the way.)  
  
"What? What did I do . . ." Stef smacked him hard in the jaw as he turn around to face her. "Ow damn! What was that for?!" Trunks said surprised. Goten was as well.  
  
"Oh like you don't know! Don't give me that shit Trunks! You know perfectly damn well what you did!"  
  
"Man, she must me pissed. She never swears!" Goten said in a voice only Trunks could hear. "She's also been hanging around YOU to long." He said so low Trunks didn't hear him.  
  
"Stefy what's wrong? What the hell did I do?" Trunks asked oblivious as to what was going on.  
  
"Don't Stefy me Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Cassie and Mari told me everything!" Stef's eyes began to water and she tried to hide the tears but it was no use.  
  
"Stef what's wrong? What did they tell you?" Trunks said calmly trying to calm down his girlfriend.  
  
"Just shut up Trunks! Leave me alone! As far as I'm concerned we're through!" Stef began to cry freely now. Goten tried to get to her to comfort her but then Jack appeared.  
  
"Hey Steffany are you ok?" Jack said and gave her a hug. "I heard about Trunks cheating on you with my sister Ambyr." By this time Trunks was furious. Jack had his paws all over Steffany. And what's worse she didn't even know the truth. If Trunks couldn't control his power as well as he could he would've been super saiyan 3 by now.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing?! Get your filthy frikin' paws off her! What kind of frikin' rumors are you spreading about me?!" Trunk then looked at Steffany pleadingly. "I would never cheat on you Stef! I love you! You know that right? Stef?!"  
  
"Just leave me alone Trunks!" Stef snapped.  
  
"Come on, Steffany, I'll take you home." Jack said leading her to the school parking lot.  
  
"Thanks Jack." Stef said through her tears.  
  
Bingo. Jack thought as he and Stef walked down the hall. My plan is going perfectly.  
  
"That bastard just stole my girlfriend!" Trunks growled.  
  
"Correction, ex-girlfriend. Remember she just broke up with you." Goten stated sadly.  
  
"Oh that's right... Goten, now what am I gonna do? I just lost the most prettiest, most sexiest, most smartest, most funniest girlfriend I ever had." Trunks drooped.  
  
"She was the only girlfriend you ever had." Goten said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Trunks said glaring at Goten, eyes flashing teal for a second.  
  
"Ah, nothing!" Goten said nervously. "Come on, forget about it Trunks. You and I both know you didn't cheat on Stef." Goten said trying to get Trunks to get moving. He was his ride home; if he was late Chi chi would have his head.  
  
"Yeah, but the problem is Stef doesn't know that I didn't cheat.  
  
"I know, Trunks, but I got to get home, I have homework to get done. And you know how my mom gets if I'm late getting home." Goten said with a sigh.  
  
"I guess your right. Come on." Trunks said sadly. They both walked out to the school parking lot to Trunks new 15th birthday present, a black convertible.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
PWA: Well there it is, the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you enjoyed it. And in my opinion this ones better then the last one. Please review. I'm not like other people asking for "at least 15" reviews. All I need as one. That should be to hard right?  
  
Vegeta: Stop your babbling!  
  
PWA: Yes sir!  
  
Vegeta: glares at the reviewer Review or else!  
  
PWA: He doesn't mean it. Please review!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
Purple Witchy Angel 


	2. The Truth

PWA: Hey, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and by the way before anyone asks I try and update every Friday. Ok and now if Veggie-chan will do the honors.  
  
Vegeta: Why do I always have to do it?!

PWA: Because I don't like doing it! Just do it! Please! does puppy dog eyes

Vegeta: Fine. Angel does not own DBZ but she does own Steffany, Jack, and anyone else in this story she made up.

PWA: Thank you. Enjoy everyone!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Trouble for Two

Chapter 2. The Truth

"Thanks again Jack. I really appreciated it." Steffany said still sniffling as she got out of his car.

"No problem babe. I'd be glad to drive you anytime any where." Jack said with a wink.

"Thank." Stef smiled. "Well bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Stef then turned around to walk up the sidewalk to her house.

"Yup, bye." Jack then drove off in his red mustang. (A/N: I really know nothing about cars . . . but I'm trying my best.)

_' Great, now what am I going to do?' _Stef thought as she got to the door of her huge mansion. ' _Tomorrow's Friday, the day we always have our sleepovers. That bastard! It's his fault! How _could_ he cheat on me like that with that bimbo?!' _"Mom?" Stef said to the dark haired woman on the couch.

"What is it honey?" Rebecca, her mother, could tell something was wrong as soon as Stef came through the door.

"Mom, Trunks and I had a BIG fight!" Stef said bursting into tears again.

"Oh honey, it'll be ok." Becca said as she hugged her first born. "You've had fights before."

"I know but . . . but . . . he cheated on me!" Steffany yelled out and started to cry harder.

"He what?! I'm gonna have to call Bulma about this! That's the last straw!" Rebecca grabbed the phone and call capsule corp. with Stef still crying on her shoulder.

Ring, ring . . . ring, ring

"Hello?" Came Bulma's calm voice.

"Bulma, hi this is Becca."

"Hi, are you ok? I hear crying." Bulma asked concerned.

"That's the reason why I'm calling, it's Stef. It seems that . . . Trunks has cheated on her."

"What?! Are you sure? I knew something was up with him. I'll have a talk with him Becca." Bulma said now angered by her son. Stef is such a sweet girl.

"Thank Bulma, bye." Rebecca said as she then hung up the phone.

"No problem." Bulma hung up the phone and as if on cue Trunks pulled into the drive way. "Trunks! We need to talk! Now!"

"But, Mom, I have to train with Dad. You know how he gets." Trunks whined.

"NOW!" Bulma ordered.

"Yes Mother." Trunks followed his mother into the living room. He knew she knew what happened today. "Mom I know what your going to say and I can explain."

"Ok I'm waiting." Bulma said tapping her foot and arms crossed in front of her chest.

"It all started today in gym . . ." Trunks started.

flash back begins

"Hey Trunks could you come here a sec?" Ambyr, Jack's younger sister, asked.

"Yeah, what is it Am?" Trunks said and walked over to Ambyr.

'_Oh I just love it when he calls me that._' "Could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what?" Trunks said oblivious as to what was on her mind.

"Kiss me." Ambyr grabbed Trunks by the shirt and kissed him full on the lips. He then pushed Ambyr away into a wall so hard it cracked a little.

"Get the hell off me bitch! You fricken crazy slut!"

flash back gets cut off

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Bulma interrupted.

"What? Ok, I know I swore. It's not my fault."

"Oh right, sure it's not your fault you hang out with your father to much. Why can't you be more like Goten?" Bulma nagged.

"Ah, Mom, can I please finish my story?" Trunks said irritated.

"I suppose . . ."

flash back begins again

"You know I have a girlfriend! So get lost!" Trunks was furious.

"Ow! You bastard, that hurt!" Ambyr yelled.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you!"

"Come on Trunks, you know you want me. I mean just look at me." Ambyr said seductively.

"I am . . . I feel like I'm going to barf! I have a girlfriend so leave me the hell alone!" Trunks said and turned to walk away.

"Well she won't be your girlfriend for long!" Ambyr called out.

flash back ends

"So you see, Mom, that's what happened. I swear!" Trunks said sincerely.

"Trunks!!! Where the hell are you?!?!" Vegeta yelled from the gravity chamber.

"Go on and train Trunks. You know how your father gets."

"Does this mean you believe me?" Trunks asked as his father called for him again.

"Yes, now go." Bulma said with a sigh.

"Thanks Mom. Coming Dad!" Then Trunk ran out the door to the gravity chamber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well there you have it folks! The next chapter! And as I said I try and post every Friday . . . but school starts soon so I'm not gonna promise anything. I got more reviews then I expected! Yay!

Vegeta: Thanks to those who reviewed.

Drago-Kai: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. And thanks for all your reviews on the prequel. Yes poor Stefy . . . I torture my characters until the very end I guess.

Mysticstargazer: Yay! You like it! Yes evil Jack! Thanks for reviewing! huggles

Crazed fanatic anime fan: Yay you reviewed! Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Like I said . . . three reviews is more then I thought I'd get. But I would lie more. Please r&r. I'll love you forever!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	3. The Lie

PWA: Um . . . sorry it's late. I really don't have a good excuse other then I'm depressed and haven't had the energy. So just be happy that I actually got it out.

Vegeta: Angel does not own DBZ she does however own the characters not seen in the anime.

PWA: Enjoy the chapter and review. Please no flames.

Trouble for Two

Chapter 3. The Lie

The steady beeping of a busy phone was heard once more as Trunks hung up the phone again. He'd been trying ever since his father told him he was done with his training for the day. "Why do girls always have to spend so much time on the phone?!"

()()()

"So yeah, the real reason why I called you, Jack, was to ask you if you could drive me to and from school from now on?" Stef finally asked. She had been talking to him for an hour.

"Sure I'd be glad to. Say I've been meaning to ask you. I know you just broke up with your boyfriend and everything so I'll understand if you say no." Jack said pretending to be hesitant.

"Come on Jack just ask." Stef said getting a little bored. She really had to get off and go to dinner.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Jack said shyly but was smirking on his end.

"Oh gosh, I don't know." Stef said really shocked. '_I just broke up with Trunks this afternoon. I never even gave him a chance to explain. He knows I have temper. He's probably been trying to call me since he got home. Well I'll say yes and see Trunks' reaction. If he flips out . . . I'll know he loves me.' _"Yeah sure, Jack, that would be cool." Steffany said trying to sound real excited.

_Jackpot! _Jack thought and was screaming inside. "Cool. Ya know I saw Trunks with my sister Ambyr again."

"Really?" Stef asked now saddened again.

"Yeah, I think they're going out." Jack's plan was now in full blown motion.

"Really?" Stef said disappointed. She had truly thought it was all a mistake and that Trunks really loved her.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Babe." Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah, bye." Stef hung up the phone hard. '_I REALLY hate it when guys call me babe! _Stef felt the tears returning to her eyes. _I guess Trunks really doesn't love me. That jerk! I'll kill him!' _Stef then stormed downstairs for supper.

()()()

"Bra, sweetie. Will you get your dad for supper?" Bulma asked her daughter.

"Ok, mommy." Bra ran to the gravity chamber and banged on the door.

"Yes? What do you want?" Vegeta's gruff voice came.

"Daddy, supper's ready!" Bra said. The door opened and Vegeta stepped out. "Daddy will you give me a piggy back ride? Pwease!" Bra did her best sad puppy dog look that Vegeta could never resist.

"Fine, but you have to promise to eat _all _your meat today." Vegeta said sternly but with love.

"Yay!" Bra jumped on his back and the headed for the dining room.

()()()

"Any luck?" Bulma asked as she poked her head in Trunks' room to tell him dinners ready.

Trunks shook his head. "The line's been busy for an hour and a half!" Trunks sighed.

"Well you can try again after you're done with your homework." Bulma said.

"Yes ma'am." Trunks said depressed.

"Dinner's ready." Bulma said before leaving.

Trunks brightened a little. '_Well at least something good came'._

Trunks had the phone in hand and was dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" A child's voice came.

"Hey, Leash, what's up?" Trunks said cheerfully. Leash, Stef's five year old cousin, was like his little buddy. She always looked up to him.

"Not much Trunksy. But Stefy told me if you called to tell you she never wanted to talk to you again. Why?" The curious five year old asked.

Trunks sighed. "We had a fight."

"'Bout what?" Leash asked another question.

"Leash . . ." Trunks groaned. "You asked to many questions. Just... just tell Stef I'm really, really, really sorry and I would like to talk to her and apologize. Can you do that for me Leash?"

Leash nodded. "Yup! Bye Trunksy!" Leash then hung up the phone.

Trunks sweat dropped. '_I meant for her to put Stef on the phone.' _Trunks said. "I guess I'll have to talk to her tomorrow."

()()()

"Thanks Leash." Stef said.

"Yup!" Leash then skipped out of the room.

_'The nerve of him! He thinks he can just say he's sorry and get me back. What about **Ambyr**? But maybe . . . maybe he really is sorry. Maybe Trunks was telling the truth and Jack was lying. Mmm I'll test him tomorrow.' _Stef thought then rubbed her hands together and put on an almost Vegeta-like smirk.

PWA: And now for the one review. Thanks Crazed fanatic anime fan! Love ya!

Vegeta: '_Well at least I didn't have to do the reviews today.'_

PWA: Aw, poor Veggie didn't get to do the reviews!

Vegeta: -- It's alright.

PWA: You can do the 'come back for the next chapter' thing.

Vegeta: Gee thanks. Review or I'll shoot you down! Angel's been depressed and I'm sure a few reviews will make her happy. So review and come back for the next chapter.

PWA:

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	4. The Fight

PWA: I've been depressed lately and busy with school. That's my excuse. Anyway I'm sick…

Vegeta: Again?!

PWA: --' Yes again. And I was bored so I decided to update. Now on to Veggie-chan!

Vegeta: _Why must she always call me that? _--' Angel does not own DBZ but she does own Steffany and another other OCs she's made up.

PWA: Hope you enjoy!

Trouble for Two

Chapter 4: The Fight

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school, Stef was standing in the hall talking to Jack and meeting his friends. In the parking lot, Trunks and Goten arrived.

_I don't care about Jack! I could bust his ass any day! I'm gonna find Stef, apologize for something I **didn't** do, and then wipe the floor clean with that bastard's ass! Mom's right, I do hang out with Dad to much._

"Earth to Trunks, come in Trunks." Goten said waving his hand in front of Trunks' face.

"Uh, yeah, I'm cool." Trunks got out of his daze and walked in the school. As he walked down the hall he saw something at the end of it that really pissed him off.

_There's Trunks, here's my chance. _"Hey Jack, look whose coming." Jack turned around at Stef's statement and saw a really pissed, really freaky looking Trunks. He's hair kept flicking from purple to blonde and his eyes blue to teal.

Goten shook his head and whispered to Stef. "I think you started something."

Stef sighed. "I know. But Trunks is just so cute when he acts all big and tough, like he has to protect me." She said in an almost sickening sweet and giddy voice.

"Oh geez!" Goten said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Jackass!" Trunks yelled, the pun intended. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

"Oh yeah, why's that? So you can _get rid_ of me and hurt Steffany again?!" Jack said, knowing exactly what buttons to push.

"No, I'm here to hurt you!" With that said, Trunks punched him hard in the nose hearing a 'craaaack'.

"Ow! You son of a... you could have broke my nose!"

"I'm sorry I didn't." Trunks retorted, hitting Jack in the gut making him stagger backwards a couple of steps.

"You son of a bitch." Jack wheezed out.

"You leave my mother out of this! This is between you and me!" By this time the two had created quite a large crowd of jeering kids all shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. Trunks was doing most of the hitting while Jack did most of the receiving. Jack now had blood freely running down his face and he was slumped over taking weak swings at Trunks.

"Come on, Trunks stop. You proved yourself now stop!" Goten said trying to stop his friend from making it worse for himself. Jack was on the ground with Trunks sitting on his stomach bashing his face in.

"Trunks! Trunks, please stop! The principals coming and I don't want you to get in more trouble Trunks." Steffany said sincerely. Trunks stopped the pulverizing and looked at her.

"Really, you'd care if I get in trouble?"

"Of course I care about you Trunks!" Stef said looking at Trunks like she was going to cry again.

"Stef I'm…" Trunks began to say but was cut off by Mr. Hayes, the principal.

"Briefs, Sambrono in my office, now!" Mr. Hayes ordered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What **ever** possessed you to beat up a senior?!" Bulma yelled when Trunks got home. He was suspended for three days for fighting.

"He was hitting on Stef, Mom! I mean you should have seen him!" Trunks started to whine.

"Well the point is I _didn't_ see him. Besides I thought you and Steffany had broken up. And another thing…" Bulma lectured but was interrupted by her husband.

"When did you start to whine?" Vegeta questioned his son. "And why the hell are you home at quarter after 10?"

"I got suspended." Trunks said. Vegeta just stood there as though he was oblivious as to what that meant.

Bulma sighed. "He mean's he can't go to school for three days for fighting." Vegeta nodded in understanding. "And he can't go to the sleepover at Goten's tonight." Bulma added.

"But mom!" Trunks protested.

"Stop the damn incisive whining and get your ass in the chamber for some extra training. And I expect a full explanation from you as well." Trunks did as his father instructed. "Don't worry, Bulma, I'll teach him a lesson; just one more thing."

"What?"

"Did he beat the shit out of the guy?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Get out of here." Bulma threw a pillow at him and Vegeta chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a challenge."

"What if it is?" Bulma said with a sly smile.

"Well right now I have some business to attend to… but maybe later we can resume."

"Mmm I'd like that." Bulma said in a sexy voice to make Vegeta horny. He kissed her and walked outside to teach his son a lesson.

_That man never ceases to amaze me. _Bulma thought and then went to go call Chi Chi about the missing person from their sleepover.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PWA: Well I hope you liked it!

Vegeta: You only got on review?!

PWA: Well at least I got one! Thank them for me will ya?

Vegeta: Thanks for reviewing Crazed fanatic anime fan. All you other people better review if you're reading this or I'll hunt you down!

PWA: He's kidding! I think… --' Next time I promise I'll update sooner!

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


End file.
